Several types of tie apparatus are known. One type, sometimes referred to a “zip tie” or “cable tie,” has a head and a strap extending from the head. The tip of the strap can loop around and be pulled through the head, and the body of the strap can thereby be pulled through the head and locked in place to create a working tie. This type of tie is sometimes used to secure cables or other bundled objects.
This type of tie has disadvantages, however. For example, while it can confine cables or other bundled objects within the strap, the strap can slide on the cables or other objects, thereby allowing either the tie or the objects to move. In some situations, this can enable the objects to slip out of the tie, thereby limiting usefulness of the tie.